bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Arisato
“I'' have thought dreams are only myths but now I know what I must do." -Haru getting ready to put her on the line to protect her family. Haru Arisato (春有里, Arisato Haru The Angel of Flames) is the former Captain of 2nd Division as well as the founder of the Onmitsukidō, she's mother of Weiss Kyōraku and the wife of Shunsui Kyoraku. She's one of the head of the Arisato Clan that is one of Soul King's children. Appearance Haru had blue hair, grey eyes but it was turn to amber due to her zanpakuto, has light make-up, black piercing on the bottom of her lips. She has worn a large light blue flowerclip in her hair since she was a child which has manifested into her zanpakuto. She also wore orange nail polish. She wore a revealing black/blue robe underneath a black robe with red trim, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, doesn't cover her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, standard sandals, she wore a pair of blue form-fitting legging. When Haru was younger, she was seen wearing an array of simple clothing that looks similar to a Yukata. When living with her father, she was seen wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her. Konan wore a black cloak that has red clouds with purple stockings and sandals, as well as a mid-section guard. Her second attire when she was Captain of 2nd Division, she wore an Executive Militia uniform. She sometimes wears different Kimonos, knowing that she comes from the Arisato Clan, where they dress in royality instead of village clothing which has upset Haru when she was adopted by Lady Gekko Arisato and Lord Katen Arisato around at the age of 1000. Personality Haru was smart, calm, and opened minded unlike her brothers. As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and mellow, in comparison to Fuyu's serious attitude and Fōru's immaturity. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and independent. Although she cared about her brothers, she never cared about what's the cost of putting her life on the line to protect those she loved. She did seem to be more empathic right after Weiss is born, she also expressed a great deal of courtesy to Shunsui when meeting him for the first time during the Shinigami Academy. She often likes to tease her brothers for the fun of it but she keeps the teasing to a minimum. Haru often read books to Weiss right after giving birth to Weiss. She often keeps secrets by herself to protect her family even putting herself in harms way as well as creating the Hōgyoku with Kisuke Urahara. History Haru was one of the three children to be adopted by Lady Gekko Arisato and Lord Katen Arisato, she and her brothers seem unsure about the reason why Gekko adopted them. The real reason why Gekko adopt the three of them was maintain the balanced of the Arisato bloodline called the '''Mainasu shifuto ('マイナスシフト, ''Minus Shift'') which can only be maintain by three children of same bloodline. Haru had the body of the Mainasu shifuto while her brothers held the spirt and mind of the Mainasu shifuto as well. She research what the Mainasu shifuto truly is, the Mainasu shifuto is the necessary parts of unlocking the Hōgyoku which is need to enter the Soul King's world. She knew that this was a terrible fate that struck upon her and her brother which is why they wanted to be free from the bloodline instead it brought her close to having the person she soon loved. When Haru turned around 1800 years old, Gekko enrolled her into the Academy so she can be able to hone her talents but sooner or later it was bound for Haru to fall in love with Shunsui Kyoraku where he would constantly flirt with her in hopes of trying to get her fall in love with him. After she graduated from the Academy, she was selected to be 2nd Division's Captain based on her scores. After that she created Onmitsukidō, which help 2nd Division become known for their Shunpo and Hakunda. She decided to work with Urahara to create the Hōgyoku while maintaining her powers in check. 9 years before, she trained Gin Ichimaru in 64 district, after what happened with her brothers Fuyu and Fōru disappeared. While she and Gin were training, they heard screams that led to Aizen's plans, along with Gin which they made a pact to kill Aizen. Right after Weiss is born, she and her husband Shunsui loved her newborn daughter very much. And began to raise her independently in the Arisato Manor where the rest of her brothers always addressed Weiss as Lady Weiss and Haru as Priestess Haru knowing that after Haru dies, Weiss becomes the next head of the Arisato Clan. Right around Weiss was at the age of 10(in human years), Haru decides to go back to 2nd Division to resume her captaincy, as well with her work in 12th Division along side Kisuke Urahara which lead to her demise when she finds out about Aizen's plan which she confronts him about his motives to located the Hōgyoku where she tells him the secrets of the planninf stages of the Hōgyoku will die with her. It was a heated battle but Aizen manages to kill her along with taking the memories she had about the Hōgyoku. 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Spiritual Pressure: Expert Kido Master: Expert Shunpo Master: Expert Hakuda Master: * Expert Master Sworsman: 'Zanpakutō' Kagutsuchi (カグツチ, God of fire): § Shikai: Kagutsuchi's release comand is Bankai: Toyouke-Omikami § Bankai Special Ability: Relationships Trivia *Each of her brothers are named after the four seasons * Haru means Spring in Japanese *This OC is created by Marth the Lodestar Quotes * Category:Character